


Talán ma érinthetlek utoljára

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hope, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Realisation, Sadness, Thinking, Why Did I Write This?, remembering
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Minho nem tud aludni, miután a Tisztás elözönlötték a Sirátók, megölték megannyi társukat, és magukkal ragadták őket, köztük Alby-t is, így Gally át tudta venni a hatalmat, és holnap pedig - elméletileg - a halálba fogja küldeni Thomast és Teresa-t. Elméletileg. Gyakorlatilag kétségek tépik, árulónak érzi magát, romlottnak, ostobának. Nem biztos semmiben, csak egy valamiben: hogy az a bolond, bökötten őrült és energikus fiú olyasmi, amiből nem csak a Tisztás összes lakójának, hanemnekimagának is többre van szüksége.





	Talán ma érinthetlek utoljára

**Author's Note:**

> Hát Hjéllóka! :D  
> Okés, először is, sosem írtam még azelőtt magyarul, csak egy Star Treket, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy van bőven hiba meg logikai buktató, de kérlek, ne koncoljatok fel egyből :P.  
> Nem tudom, miért írtam, csak futkostak az ujjaim a billentyűkön, és nos, ez lett belőle. Terveztem egy második részt is hozzá, de nem tudom, hogy legyen-e....Kíváncsiak vagytok rá? :)  
> Előre szólok, nem olvastam a könyveket, és nem láttam még a második és a harmadik filmet sem, csak az első filmet láttam ma, most frissen, és egyből megfogta a fantáziámat ez a kis ötlet. Az utolsó éjszaka...  
> Nos, remélem tetszeni fog. :D  
> És mivel azt vettem észre, hogy a magyar fandomokon, magyar nyelvű irományok alatt kommentet találni olyan, mint tűt a szénakazalban, így kitaláltam valamit: akkor fogom feltölteni a második részt, ha valaki kommentben megkér rá ;)  
> Nos, ha tetszett, és szeretnétek további részt, akkor égjenek azok a billentyűzetek, ne fogjátok vissza magatokat, de természetsen a kultúrált, építő jellegű negatív kritikát is szívesen fogadom.  
> Jó étvágyat a kis falatkámhoz

A hideg csípte a bőrét, a szél puhán, de ingerelve simogatta. A gondolatai a holnap körül keringtek. Holnap kitörnek innen, elszakadnak az egyedüli helytől, amit szerény emlékei szerint otthonuknak mondhattak, amihez emlékek fűzték őket, tüzes, kemény, vad, rettegéssel és egy új családdal teli, új emlékek. És a régi szerelmek. _Justin_ … A szemei villanása, az izmai mozgása, ahogy szelték a labirintust, a hangja, ahogy nyugtatóan suttogott neki, ahogy rájuk kezdett esteledni a labirintusban. Már majdnem elérték a kijáratot, mikor… _elragadták_ őt. Minho így a Futók vezetője lett, Justin helyébe léphetett, de milyen áron?  
Minho még mindig érezte a szívét összeszorulni. Csak a rémült üvöltését hallotta, ahogyan az _ő_ nevét ordította, és utána már csak…  
A szeme könnyezni kezdett, dühösen törölte le. Nagyokat pislogott, hogy az átkozott cseppek elhagyják a szemét, majd onnan lefolyva belefojjanak a fülébe, így – a saját, idegesítő és haszontalan módjukon – felébresszék őt. Ide-oda rázta a fejét, ahogy próbált megszabadulni a hideg folyadéktól, ami úgy érezte, mintha belülről csiklandozná az agyát, és ez az őrületbe kergette.  
_Talán ilyen érzés lehet a bököttnek lenni_ \- gondolkodott el Minho idegesen. - _Valami mászkál és randalírozik a tulajdon agyadban, de te meg kínodba bármit is csinálsz, csak nem múlik, akár, hogyan, is, próbálod!_  
Nagy „küzdelme” közben feje akaratlanul is mindenfelé csapódott, s mikor végre megnyerte a csatát, vagyis vagy eltűnt a füléből az az átkozott sós víz, vagy csak felmelegedett, a feje akaratlanul is a gödör felé fordulva állt meg, és a tekintete is csakhamar rásiklott a bambuszrácsokra.  
Árulónak érezte magát. Itt hagyni az otthonát, az egyedüli helyet, ami megvédte, és amit megvédett, itt hagyni az emlékeit, az _ő_ emlékét, a közös helyeiket… . A fiúkat, az egész életét, hogy saját magán kívül még egy maroknyi társát vezesse holnap addig a kapuig, ami mögött még nem is biztos, hogy kijárat rejtőzik – mert bemenni nyilván nem tudtak, hogy megnézzék -, hanem esetleg egy hatalmas rakás Sirató. Ebből semmi sem hangzott ésszerűnek, vagy úgy, mintha nem egy teljes áruló, vagy esetleg egy bökött gondolatait hallaná. De…  
Nem egyedül fogja őket odavezetni. Annak az oldalán fogja, aki bár tiszteli, és tisztában vele, hogy több tapasztalata van az útvesztőben, mint bárki másnak, aki elismeri és helyén kezeli a bátorságát, aki mégsem próbált meg neki soha piszkos eszközökkel a kedvében járni, vagy csak úgy alapból, a kedvében járni, hanem teszi a dolgát. Aki élni akar, aki érteni akar, túlélni, több lenni, mint egy Tisztáson kuporgó, bökött szarkupac. Aki inkább harcban hal meg, mint hogy megvárja, míg a Halál az ajtaján kopogtat. Aki bátor és őszinte. Még akkor is, mikor ma a gödörnél hozzájuk beszélt. Letagadhatta volna, hazudhatott volna, de nem tette. Bevallotta, hogy az Alkotókkal dolgozott együtt, hogy kísérletezett rajtuk, elmondott mindet, és így… mindennek értelme lett. Ő maga nem nyerte vissza az emlékeit, de biztos volt benne, hogy Thomas nem akkora lángelme, hogy egy ilyen hazugságot egyik percről a másikra kitaláljon és felépítsen úgy, hogy minden részlete ennyire stimmeljen.  
Így hát itt volt. Nem fájt a szíve – nos, rendben, közel nem annyira -, mikor Justin vörös fürtjeire gondolt, ahogy az ujjai között siklottak egykor, mikor egyik délbe az útvesztőben megálltak memorizálni és elemezni, és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy a Vezért a hajába markolva húzza közelebb magához, és megtenne akármit, hogy azok az édes ajkak örökké az övével olvadjanak egybe. Nem gondolt több fájdalommal – vagyis messze nem annyival – az elvesztett társaira, akik vagy nem futottak elég gyorsan és elragadták őket a siratók, vagy akiket megböktek, és szintén az útesztőben lelték halálukat. Már – abszolút – nem gondolt árulásként arra, hogy el tervezi hagyni a Tisztást. Ő ki akart lépni a múltból, a halálból, a rettegésből, a napról napra élésből. És most, hogy végre ő és Tommy megtalálták a kiutat…  
_Mi?! Tommy?!_  
Minho elszörnyedt magán. Ő nem… ő az előbb most… ezt nem teheti… Justin után… ő nem tudhat másra… hogy lehet ilyen undorító, szégyentelen, akasztanivaló, hogy…  
Legszívesebben felkapta volna a hátizsákján lévő kardot és elvágta volna a saját torkát. Szégyenében, mérgében és gyűlöletében, ami saját magára irányult, amiért lassan, a gondolat első csírája után nem tudta eltaposni a gondolatot, és a csíra szépen lassan gyökeret vert a fejében, majd megállíthatatlan és kiirthatatlan, rikító gyomnövényként tekeredett rá az agyára.  
Nagyon régóta szoros együttműködésben voltak Thomassal. Mikor az utána vetette magát az útvesztőbe, elkönyvelte őrültnek, és egy Zöldfülűnek, aki nem ért semmit, még azt sem, hogy most írta alá a saját halálos ítéletét. Amikor kikérte magának, hogy nem hajlandó itt hagyni Alby bökött testét, már teljesen elmeháborodottnak tartotta. Zöldfül bírta a futást, vagy ha nem is, nem volt gyenge vagy nyüzge, és volt annyi esze, hogy ne hisztizzen. Mikor megtalálta a megoldást Alby testének megmentésére, nagyot nőtt a szemében, bár továbbra is őröltnek tartotta. Amikor a Sirartót becsalta, és a bököttje hülyéje _megölte_ , már felnézett rá. És komolyan mondta, amit a gyűlésen mondott.  
\- Lehet, hogy bátor, lehet, hogy őrült. De akármi is, az ilyenből többre van szükségünk.  
Igen, többre van szükségünk. _Neki_ van belőle többre szüksége. Thomas… idekerült, nem értett semmit, csak egy valamit tudott, hogy élni akar, és szabad lenni. Nem őrülten, mint néhányan, nem meggondolatlanul, oh, nem. Zöldfül – bár itt volt már egy ideje, neki mindig is Zöldfül marad – gondolkodott, kutatott, kérdezett, térképezett, sokszor túl is hajtotta magát, mindenkivel kedves és jóakaró volt, aki neki is jót akart, és nem akart senkit sem irányítani. Ő csak hasznos akart lenni, élni és szabadnak lenni. És ez a tisztaság, ez a jóság pedig – most vette csak észre, hogy – teljesen rabul ejtette.  
_Nem! Justin után nem, én nem…_ \- győzködte magát teljesen feleslegesen. Már gyökeret vert a fejében a gondolat. Thomas gondolata.  
Dühösen csapott az oldala mellé, s a vadul lengő függőágyból felállva a gödörhöz sétált.  
Ott megállt, és az átkosan erős holdfényben nézte, ahogy Thomas összegömbölyödve, lábait ölelve, a talaj egyik magasabb részén nyugtatva a fejét alszik. Az arca ártatlan volt, laza, _angyali_ , ajkai lágyan elnyíltak, szempilái édesen zárták a szemét, és a béke teljes szobra volt.  
Minho nem gondolkodott. A keze a zár csomója felé mozdult, és megszokott, túl folyékony és egyszerű mozdulattal oldotta ki, majd a már bezáratlan ajtón nyugtatta a kezét.  
Ha most belép… minden megváltozhat.  
De hát minden meg fog. Ez csak vihar előtti csend volt már, nem béke. És lehet, hogy holnap meghalnak. Halál, vagy győzelem. Mitől félne hát?  
Kinyitotta az ajtót, belépett a gödörbe és visszacsukta az ajtót. Ott térdelt a legokosabb futó, legjóakaróbb Tiszttárs, legjobb lakótárs, a Tisztás legangyalibb lakója, a bukott Alkotó mellett.  
Keze kinyúlt, remegve nyúlt a tünemény arca felé.  
Ez az utolsó éjszaka.  
Holnap vagy halál, vagy szabadság várja.  
Nincs vesztenivalója, mit tesz hát, megpróbálja.  
Megállni már nem tudja.  
Kezét az ő arcára simítja.  
És az Alkotó szemei egyszere kipattannak, ártatlanul néz rá, zavarodottan, megmerevedve, de nem félelemtől. Csupán meglepettségtől.  
\- Tommy – mondj Minho.  
És amaz egyetlen szó nélkül elmosolyodik, és egyik kezét Minho kézfejére simítja.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, remélem tetszett <3 :D  
> Ne feletsd, ha tetszett, és szeretnéd, hogy folytassam, akkor nyomj egy Szívet, és írd meg kommentben, ha pedig nem tetszett, a kultúrált és építő jellegű kritikáknak kifejezetten örülnék  
> További szép napot mindekinek  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
